


Grateful

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [154]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	Grateful

Dean wouldn’t admit it, but he was grateful for Benny while they were looking for Cas in Purgatory.

Benny made sure he kept going. Benny made sure that he kept fighting. Benny kept him sane.

Dean was grateful for the times that Benny would carry him when Dean was just too injured or too tired to move.

Dean was grateful for the times that Benny would tell Dean about his past human life, helping remember some humanity.

Dean was grateful for the times that they spent together at night, skin pressed to skin, lips to lips. The strong, firm, comforting hands of Benny. Or the brush of his stubble on Dean’s naked flesh.

Dean was more grateful than he would ever be able to admit for the vampire’s company. But by the way Benny acted, Dean was sure that Benny knew how grateful he was.


End file.
